Anything He Can Do, I Can Do Better
by Kendarrr
Summary: G!P: Quinn wants to show Rachel that she can do it better... She has Finn watch her ravish Rachel. Not rough sex, but passionate, ravishing sex. Finn gets hard and ruins his pants.


_If you know me from LJ, you read this already. I didn't post my G!P stuff here because goodness knows why. But I'm fixing that, one night at a time._

* * *

><p>"I-I beg your pardon, Quinn?" Rachel's voice was squeaky and her eyes were comparable to the moon. Quinn was standing before Rachel, Finn standing awkwardly behind the blonde with a frown. The halls of McKinley High were empty, as it was post club activity hours.<p>

"Finn and I have been talking," the ex-Cheerio hummed with a smirk, her eyebrows lifting in such a way that enticed. "He told me all about your first time with him."

"Finn!" Rachel shrieked, slapping the boy with her music binder. "That's private! Do you know what that word means? It is a piece of information that pertains only to those directly involved! I can't believe you'd tell your ex-girlfriend of all people! Why would you do such a thing, you—?"

"Rach, Rachel!" Quinn called out, placing an assuring hand on the livid girl's shoulder while Finn mumbled his half-hearted apologies. "Calm down, it's perfectly fine. And trust me when I say that I have no feelings for Finn, whatsoever."

"Yes, but—"

"I know he breached some kind of privacy law with you," Quinn drawled, the_ Quinnbrow_ coming into play once more. "But I'm here with an offer."

"What is it?" Rachel sighed, asking warily.

"I want to show Finn that I can make you come harder and also to show you what good sex is like." The blonde said it so simply, without preamble, that Rachel could not believe that it was the same Quinn who was the head of the Celibacy club, who stopped make-out sessions to pray. It wasn't until the hand that was resting on top of Rachel's shoulder shifted to run a thumb against the shorter girls cheek did Rachel snap out of her trance to listen to Quinn speak again.

"Seeing as I have… the equipment," Rachel's eyebrows shot up, vanishing behind her bangs. "I want to ravish you. Make you see the universe behind your eyelids. Say my name and mean it."

Rachel gulped, her gaze darting from Quinn to Finn who was looking at her in concern. "Rach? A-are you still mad I told Quinn..? We're actually bros now so…"

"So what do you say?" Quinn asked her hand trailed down the length of Rachel's arm before stopping and squeezing her hand. "Yes or no, Rach."

"I-yes." She huffed, and she swore she saw Quinn's eyes sparkle brighter. "We shall do it over at my house, seeing as…" Rachel trailed off before shaking her head. "I shall expect you at eight tonight. Is that okay with you?"

"Eight?" Quinn smirked, glancing at Finn who nodded. "Eight is perfect."

* * *

><p>Rachel swallowed a massive lump in her throat when she heard three firm knocks against her front door. She straightened her dark blue tank top and her yoga pants before walking up to the door and opening it, to reveal Quinn.<p>

And Finn.

"W-what are you doing here Finn?" Rachel sputtered at him who had the decency to look sheepish at his presence.

"I wanted him to come," Quinn said, offering a golden primrose for Rachel to take, who did so with a light blush. "Do you mind?"

"Well—"

"You won't even know I'm here!" Finn supplied hopefully. "It's okay Rach. Please?" Rachel huffed.

"Aren't you going to let us in?"

Rachel opened the door wider and stepped aside to allow Quinn and Finn entrance to her home.

"My dads are on an early weekend trip, so we're all alone." Rachel stated, leading them into the living room. "Have you had dinner yet? I could reheat the pasta that I made—"

"We're good, Rachel." Quinn murmured, squeezing the girl's hand. Rachel couldn't help but think of the other parts of her those limber hands could be squeezing, massaging and fondling. "Shall we?"

Rachel shook her head to get rid of the thoughts that are permeating her mind. She took Quinn by the hand and led her up the stairs and into her room, Finn lumbering behind them. Once inside the butter yellow room, Rachel spun around to face Quinn and Finn, who took a seat on the one-seater couch, turning it to face the bed.

"I don't understand why Finn is here." Rachel said.

"I told you Rach," Quinn smiled, taking a small step towards the brunette. "I want to show Finn and you what it's like to come so hard you can't even breathe, let alone think."

Rachel sputtered, speechless for the first time that night. Quinn took the opportunity to press her body against hers, claiming her lips in a flaming kiss. The diva moaned, the softness of Quinn's lips a sensation to behold. Not to mention the tongue; so sweet and caressing that it caused Rachel to shiver.

Quinn's lips traveled lower, grazing against her throat, nipping at the skin and possibly leaving a mark. Rachel whimpered, her fingers vanishing within the mess of the blonde hair, feeling so good against the pads of her fingers. Quinn delivered a bite against Rachel's collarbone, a low growl leaving her throat. The ex-cheerleader's palms travelled from Rachel's upper back, trailing down, to cup a butt cheek in each to squeeze.

"Ooh Quinn…" Rachel murmured against the blonde hair. Quinn grinned and pulled Rachel closer to her, grinding their hips in a silent promise.

Rachel's eyes widened when she felt something that was not meant to be there, probing her inner thigh. "Q-Quinn, is that—"

"Yes, Rachel." Quinn huffed, her hands vanishing from beneath Rachel's tank top, pulling the fabric off of her and throwing it towards Finn who caught it before it hit his face. "I have a penis."

"W-what? How—?"

"Not now," Quinn snarled, pushing Rachel until her back hit the soft bed. "Now, I take you. Story time is for later, when you can't say your name."

Quinn unsnapped Rachel's bra from the front, throwing it on the floor behind her. Rachel tugged at Quinn's sweater, which she hastily shed, along with her bra. Quinn's fingers pinched a chocolate nipple before taking Rachel's left breast in her mouth, as much as she could fit.

"Quinn…" Rachel sighed, her hands doing a travelling of their own. She strummed Quinn's nipples before reaching farther down to tug at the blonde's jeans. "I want to see you, please."

The taller girl straightened and a smirk grew on her swollen lips. "Yeah, you want me? Say it, Rach." She ordered, the tent in her pants rubbing against Rachel's heated core. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you, Quinn." Rachel moaned. "Take off your clothes, please!"

Quinn unbuttoned her jeans and slowly pulled her zipper down as Rachel watched. From her position on the bed, she saw the head of Quinn's dick sticking out from her boyshorts. It was wet and blushing, and Rachel felt a wave of desire course through her and onto her panties.

Rachel waited for half a beat before whining Quinn's name, effectively stopping her movements. Her fly was down but that was it. Instead, she is pulling at Rachel's pants, eager to see what underwear the brunette was wearing.

_Ruby red lace. Nice._

Quinn's breath hitched in her throat as Rachel reached down to squeeze the ever-growing bulge in the blonde's pants. "Fffuckk Rach."

"Take it off, I said." The brunette whimpered.

Rachel tugged at Quinn's jeans, pulling the boyshorts down with it to reveal the rosy baton that is standing and eager to serve. Rachel taps her forefinger against the slit, a line of precum following after it. She brought the finger to her mouth, and lavished her tongue with it.

Quinn's penis twitched, her eyes drooped and her body convulsed with arousal.

"You're so big," Rachel gasps as she fisted the appendage, making Quinn jerk against the soft hand. "So hard."

"It's for you," Quinn husked, cupping the back of Rachel's head before swooping in for a kiss. Tongues danced together, saliva interconnecting in a line when Quinn pulled back to gasp, Rachel's hand moving up and down against Quinn's trembling dick. "All of it."

Quinn kicked off her jeans and pushed Rachel up against the headboard of her bed, placing heated kisses as she traveled lower and lower until she reaches a breast. Taking a nipple into her mouth, she gnawed against the growing bud, flicking her nail against the other.

"Ohh," Rachel moaned, jerking her hips up to feel Quinn. Her swollen dick head jabbed the crotch of her panties.

"Shit!" Quinn growled, letting go of the abused peak before licking the valley of her breasts. "You're so wet, Rachel. And it's all because of me."

"Yes Quinn, all for you!" The diva wailed, humping erratically against Quinn's penis.

"Have you ever been this wet before?" Quinn asked, panting against Rachel's stomach. She traveled lower, coming face to face with Rachel's soaked panties. "I don't think so, right?"

"No," Rachel moaned. "Never."

"Good," Quinn grinned, pulling the red fabric down, slowly, her mouth watering at the sight of the perfectly-trimmed brown curls, the weeping pussy and the protruding clit. Rachel was so pink, and smells so sweet. Quinn licked her lips.

"You look delicious," Quinn whispered against Rachel's moist inner-thigh. "I'm sure you taste delicious too."

"Quinn, please!" Rachel cried, clenching the sheets with her fists and toes so as not to hump the air that Quinn is blowing against her sensitive pussy lips. "I need you!"

"Do you?" Quinn asked, trailing a finger against the slit, causing Rachel to shudder and whimper her name. "Well, I should give you what you need, right?"

Quinn did not wait for a response. She inserted her entire finger against Rachel's tight channel, curling it just enough to dab against the rough patch of muscle.

"More please, please..." Rachel hissed, writhing against Quinn's unmoving finger. Rachel cried out when Quinn's lips engulfed her throbbing clit with heat.

"How many fingers do you think I can fit?" Quinn asked, as if she was simply asking about today's homework. "You're so tight, unless you think you can take me?"

"I-is that a challenge, Fabray?" Rachel asked, lifting her foot to rub Quinn's dick in between her toes. She squeezed the shaft gently, watching Quinn lose her focus.

"Why, yes it is Berry." Quinn moaned, shoving another finger inside the moist pussy. Rachel trembled and shrieked, as Quinn's lips reattached against her clit. Her tongue swept the sensitive bud and her long fingers pumped roughly inside of her, wiggling and hitting every wall within reach.

"O-oh! Right there!" Rachel screamed, forgetting about Quinn's cock and focusing instead on the pleasure that the blonde girl is giving her. "Quinn! Yes!"

Quinn pumped harder, faster and laved her tongue against Rachel in sloppy movements until her pussy grabbed her fingers in an incredibly tight hold that she swore she felt the brunette gush.

"Oh god," Rachel gasped, pulling Quinn up towards her lips to kiss her. "Mmm, so good."

"Yeah?" Quinn grunted, her cock brushing against Rachel's thigh. "You ready for the main event, Rach?"

Rachel shook her head. "Not yet. Let me suck you, please baby." The diva reached down to fist the thick shaft, pumping slowly in time with Quinn's breathing. "You look so good; I want to feel you in my mouth."

Quinn shuddered when Rachel squeezed the tip of her dick. She scrambled up, placing each knee on either side of Rachel's head. Quinn gripped her dick, jacking off slowly as Rachel watched with heavy eyes.

"You want me in your mouth?" Quinn growled, finding it difficult to maintain the pace of her hand when all she wanted was to come. "You want to feel me coming down your throat?"

"Yes, please Quinn." Rachel whimpered, eyeing the dick that is swaying before her. "Put your dick in my mouth."

Quinn pushed the head of her dick inside Rachel's mouth with a groan. The heat that surrounded her sensitive head was overwhelming, and Rachel's mouth was really talented. She sucked harshly, swallowing the precum that dropped from the slit. Rachel poked her tongue against it, coaxing more of Quinn's essence to fill her mouth.

"Fuck, Rach. Yeahhh." Quinn moaned, pushing more of her eight-incher inside the diva's mouth. "God, your mouth baby. I love your mouth."

"Mmph." Rachel whimpered against the meat inside her. She swallowed, the muscles of her throat wrapping around the pulsating dick.

"O-oh yeah!" Quinn began to push more, moving in and out of Rachel. "Shitshitshit..." She husked, face scrunching up from the pleasure. "Stop, Rach."

Rachel reluctantly pulled away, letting the soaked meat to fall against her chin. "Why, what's wrong? A-am I not good enough? Did I bite you?"

"No," Quinn chuckled breathlessly, moving away from Rachel's face to hover above her and kiss her puffed-up lips. "You're amazing. I just, I didn't want to come in your mouth, or at least not yet. This is about you, remember?"

Quinn squeezed Rachel's breasts before pulling her legs up, pressing her knees against her chest. Quinn gripped her cock and ran it against the pink flesh of Rachel's pussy.

"I want to come inside of you, baby." Quinn murmured. The feeling of Rachel's juices against her dick was making it difficult to concentrate. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes Quinn! I want you inside." Rachel breathed.

"Yeah, you want to feel me? Want me to take you so hard you can feel me for weeks?"

Quinn pressed the tip of her cock, groaning at the sensation of Rachel's tightness around it. "Oooh, Quinn!"

"Mmmm, so fucking tight!" Quinn let out in a strangled whimper. "I can't wait to fuck you." The blonde dipped her head to nip at Rachel's lips. The position caused her to slip more of her dick inside of the brunette, earning a moan from both girls.

"I can't wait to feel you come around me." Quinn hissed, moving in and out, slowly, dragging out the pleasure that came with being connected with Rachel. "You like that?"

"Faster, Quinn." Rachel screamed, tugging at the blonde hair. "Harder. I want to come for you."

Quinn took off, pounding into Rachel with rapid bursts, pulling the diva's waist as Quinn pushed in. Rachel's screams filled the room, along with Quinn's grunts.

"O-oh Quinn! Quinn, I'm coming!" Rachel cried, her pussy convulsing and twitching around Quinn. She bit her lip as she slammed her hips into the girl four more times before Rachel slumped onto the bed with a low moan. Her breasts were heaving, pussy still twitching, and bones sluggish and unable to move.

Quinn managed to rein in her impending orgasm despite the most beautiful sight took place before her. Rachel, thrashing, flailing like a mad woman was so hot, so sexy. Quinn lowered one of Rachel's legs and began to shove her cock in. Deeper, if it were possible.

"Uugh, Quinn..." Rachel moaned, eyes flying open. "I-I don't think..."

"You're going to come again," Quinn promised, kissing her forehead as she plunged in and out of Rachel repeatedly. "You're going to come for me and with me, okay?"

"Yes," Rachel whimpered, her nails digging in against Quinn's back. "Yesyesyes."

"You ready to come again, beautiful?" Quinn whispered against Rachel's cheek. "Ready to come for my thick cock? Your pussy's so tight, baby. I want to fill it with my come."

"Fill me Quinn! Fill me with your come!" Rachel shrieked when Quinn angled her thrusts to hit her g-spot with every rough thrust. "I-I'm about to come! A-again!"

"O-oh yeaaah!" Quinn grunted, humping Rachel, losing all rhythm that she had earlier on. "Fuck I'm gonna come so hard. Tell me you love my cock, Rach. Say it!"

"I-I love your cock Quinn! Your cock is making me come!" Rachel gasped when Quinn squeezed her tits, palming it roughly.

"Shit, take my come Rachel." Quinn husked. "Take it all. I'm going to fill you up. God, you're so beautiful."

A few more erratic pumps and Quinn spurted thick ropes of come, never ceasing with her thrusts as Rachel shattered with her, jaw dropping and crying Quinn's name.

Quinn sighed and fell on top of Rachel's heaving body, their breaths in sync and mixing with one another. The blonde kissed Rachel's sweaty forehead, her nose, then her lips, never pulling out of the girl.

A soft whimper from the other side of the room made the two girls snap out of their post-coital bliss. Finn was red to the tips of his ears, his hands cupping the bulge in his pants. There was a wet spot on the crotch of his jeans.

"C-can I use your bathroom, Rach?" He asked, not looking at the brunette's face, who mumbled a hoarse 'yes'. Quinn watched the tall boy rush to the bathroom to take care of himself.

"So, do you feel thoroughly ravished?" Quinn asked, pulling her tingly cock out of Rachel who whimpered. She nuzzled her nose against Quinn's neck, nodding. "Better than Finn, right?"

"Oh definitely," Rachel sighed dreamily. "And I won't be opposed to doing it again."

* * *

><p><em>Also, working on a g!p prompt. Hopefully that would be up (hwahehehehe :D) by this weekend. Who's excited for Glee, damn it?<em>


End file.
